dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Vegeta (Universe 18)
Vegeta is one of the supporting protagonists of the Dragon Ball series, though at first he was one of the series' major antagonists. Since forming a rivalry with Goku, he willingly enters the tournament hoping to face him, but they now share a friendly rivalry. Appearance Vegeta's initial appearance in the manga is as a short and stocky character, with upright standing hair and a defined widow's peak. While abandoning the variations of his Saiyan armor, he still wears a dark blue, one-size bodysuit, borrowing the white gloves and boots from his original armor. He is shorter than Goku and most other Saiyans he has been seen next to. Personality Vegeta has become far less pretentious than in the manga, as he changed by the end of Dragon Ball Z. According to Salagir, Vegeta had his epiphany while SSJ3 Gokū was fighting little Buu. After that point, Vegeta ceased to be arrogant and villainous. More noticeably, he has become comfortable with calling him by his Earth name rather than his Saiyan name. After 30 years, he has accepted that nobody on Earth cares about Gokū's original name, and he does not care about the Saiyan origin anymore: it does not define him nor Gokū. He can stop using this name, which was most importantly a constant reminder that he was the Prince and Gokū was the low-class. Another sign of Vegeta's development is his own admittance of finding 'inner peace' on Earth, and denouncing his Saiyan pride when talking down with disgust to an alternate version of himself, one that had become King of the Saiyans in Freeza's absence. Now, no longer senses any evil in him and cannot control him through his dark magic. Despite his changes, Vegeta still has an air of vanity. While he infers that he could have used Nail's assistance when fighting the Ginyu Force on Namek, he calculates that he will "crush Trunks" and move onto fighting Kakarot without any hesitation. Although he still has a rivalry with Gokū, Vegeta now accepts that there are stronger opponents than him and no longer feels obligated to become the strongest warrior alive. For example, he inflects awe when he observes Vegetto and Broly during their battle, confessing that the two of them alone outclass the rest of the competition including himself. Vegeta also shows high esteem and care for his family and friends. For example, he was disappointed when considered forfeiting her match. Even though she is not part of his family, Vegeta was expecting more from her, as she constantly trained hard. As a result, Vegeta encouraged her to continue her match and take down Kakarotto herself. Vegeta's taciturnity is overshadowed by his knowledge of the Saiyans and the Frost Demons, and he is gradually taking the role of providing historical information to the others. His awareness also comes into play when he is one of four people to notice that a competitor has been replaced, and he, Gokū, Vegetto are the only three to deduce exactly what occurred to make this change. Biography History Though some of the Z films have been re-imagined, this Vegeta shares a life very similar to his manga counterpart. Vegeta arrived on Earth with the intent to gain immortality, but he was fended off and his mission dynamic changed, revealing a lifelong desire to remove the biggest known threat to the galaxy, Freeza, and avenge his fallen race whom were destroyed by Freeza's will. As time passed since Freeza's death, Vegeta continued his push to power and joined forces with the Z-Warriors on multiple occasions, but he eventually mellowed out and started a new life on Earth. Novelization Vegeta spars with Goku in Super Saiyan 2 on the Lookout. Upon gaining the upper hand he comments that Goku should be fighting at full strength, but Goku refuses because becoming a Super Saiyan 3 would end their match too quickly because of energy consumption and the fact that Vegeta apparently didn't reach this level yet. Vegeta says that the level 3 is worthless, uses up too much energy and that he intend to do much better. Vegeta states that Gohan is the strongest of them without the need of a transformation, and launches a full powered Big Bang Attack at Gohan in Super Saiyan 2 to prove his point. Gohan manages to dissolve the blast while protecting Pan and Uub, but the altercation drives a splinter between Vegeta and Gohan, the latter threatening to kill Vegeta if he ever puts Pan in danger like that again. Vegeta smiles and promises to keep that in mind before departure. Since then Vegeta trained to reach a state in which he could release his full power without being a Super Sayan 3.Dragon Ball Multiverse: The Novelization - Part 1, Chapter 3 Multiverse Tournament Upon receiving the invitation of the Vargas, Vegeta was one of the first to head into their ship. First Round' In the first round, Vegeta faced King Vegeta from Universe 10 and bested him with a kick to the chest and an energy blast that knocked the king unconscious. Notably, Vegeta was in awe after witnessing the power of Vegito and Broly, but easily returned to his stoic nature afterward, even forcing his own son to remain in the tournament regardless of how strong their opponents were. When fought a Cell Junior, Vegeta elaborated that Cell had blown his cover by making a stronger, wilder son to replace the previous one. Second Round Vegeta's next fight was with Trunks(Universe 12). When their battle began, Vegeta asked Trunks if he was able to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 and quickly assumes the transformation. Trunks explains that he was unable to but then assumes his Ultra Super Saiyan form. To Vegeta's surprise, Trunks was able to overcome the disadvantages of the transformation even though Vegeta stated that he was supressing his strength. After a hard fought battle, Vegeta manages to defeat Trunks with a powerful kick He later makes a discussion with his Universe 13 counterpart on Kakarotto's behavior, to which his counterpart declares him a 'pain in the ass'. Pan attempts to forfeit before her battle against Kakarotto, due to her losing the will to fight after witnessing her counterpart's brutal death at the hands of Bojack. Despite Videl's protests, Vegeta managed to encourage Pan to continue fighting, regardless of the outcome. Third Round In the next round, his match was against Universe 13's Kakarotto. Kakarotto beams at the opportunity to finally kill Vegeta. Vegeta sighs and says that the feeling would be mutual if it weren't for the fact that Kakarotto compared to the Kakarotto he knows is nothing but a mere shadow. Kakarotto goes mad with that and to the shock of his companions, he suddenly regrows his lost tail, and then activating his hidden lenses, transforming into a Golden Great Ape, at which Vegeta goes Super Saiyan 2 and smiles, as he thinks this is going to be somewhat of a challenge after all. From the sidelines Nappa made a remark that this Vegeta can not reach the third level of Super Saiyan and yet he does appear to be one of the strongest of his troupe. Kakarotto taunts Vegeta on not taking the fight seriously, slamming Vegeta to the ground and slamming his fists at him appearing to crush him like an ant. But Vegeta quickly outruns that attack and retorts that he's not taking Kakarotto seriously since he doesn't deserve to be taken seriously, at which Vegeta grabs his tail, flips him over and pulling it out. Having changed back, Kakarot fires a blast at Vegeta but misses. Vegeta then punches right through his armor before berating how pathetic he is and that he should take an example to a particular little girl he faced in the first round and that girl's grandfather Son Goku. With Kakarotto unconscious, Vegeta is declared the winner of the fight. Abilities As expected, Vegeta is potentially one of the top four strongest contenders from Universe 18. His actual strength level in the past 10 years since the end of DBZ is unknown because he hasn't had a real fight yet, but he was more than capable of reducing the King of All Saiyans to an unconscious buffoon, even after his alternate self transformed into a Great Ape. He was alarmed at the battle between Broly and Vegito, as were many others, and was one of the few not to be ripped off of the ground when Vegito accessed his ultimate power. Techniques '''Galick Gun: '''Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta used this move to counter Ultra Super Saiyan Trunk's Super Buster Cannon. After a short beam struggle, both attacks cancelled each other out. '''Big Bang Attack: '''Vegeta used this move to attack Gohan in a attempt to test his power. Gohan was able to deflect the attack without any injuries. Forms Super Saiyan Vegeta trained to reach this form after seeing Goku (Universe 18) and Trunks (Universe 12) become one. *''2nd Grade Super Saiyan (came up with this) *''3rd Grade Super Saiyan (realized the limitations)'' *''Full-Power Super Saiyan '' Super Saiyan 2 Between the Cell Games and Majin Buu's revival, Vegeta gained this form through intense training, he has used it in the tournament to battle Trunks (Universe 12). "Full Power" (invented this form) Vegeta's currently unknown and unnamed strongest state, only mentioned as his "full power" by Goku, Goku tells him to use it alongside Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form to hold of Universal Buu, but Vegeta says that his "full power" is for their battle. Trivia * Vegeta mentioned while fighting his Universe 10 counterpart that him growing a beard on his chin would look ridiculous. This could be a reference to Salagir mentioning that this was one of his main reasons for hating Dragon Ball GT. *Vegeta breaks the fourth wall on page 355, stating that he feels like he's been standing there for 2 years. Vegeta's last battle with his alternate self was in fact 2 years ago since the aforementioned page was released. *Vegeta fought trunks at ssj2, however, since some people have made a mistake thinking vegeta was serious,in the novelization he stated that he was already at the minimum level of power while still being a ssj2 and fought evenly with trunks, He was fighting below adult ssj2 gohan at that moment. References Category:Universe 18 Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Winner Category:Vegeta Category:Royalty Category:Third Round Winner